Farewell
by Mrs Horror
Summary: Inutaisho la besó una última vez y se giró hacia el peligro. Sabía que hoy sería el día de su muerte, pero no la de Izayoi e Inuyasha, de eso se encargaría él.


****Disclaimer****: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Además, la imagen de dicha historia tampoco es mía

N/A: Sé que la escena que a continuación leeréis no corresponde con la que Rumiko Takahashi escribió para la serie de Inuyasha. Pero quería hacer algo así. Se mantienen las mismas circunstancias y hechos que habían acontecido hasta la batalla donde Inuyasha nace, pero he querido que tuvieran una mejor despedida, aunque trágica, algo más reconfortante.

Si hay alguien que se pregunta por Momentos Perdidos, mañana tendréis una nueva historia.

* * *

Farewell

—¡Herida del viento!

Los muros de la fortaleza cedieron ante brutal ataque, mientras que los guerreros que la protegían morían.

Pero eso no importaba. Nadie importaba excepto ella y el pequeño en camino. Sus vidas valían más que la de todos esos cobardes y mal nacidos. Saltó por encima de las ruinas mientras las flechas llovían en su dirección.

Corrió por los pasillos del lujoso castillo siguiendo el aroma de ella. Sentía como el gruñido se formaba en su garganta; ese aroma a flores estaba teñido a muerte. Había llegado más tarde de lo que él quería.

Entró en la habitación arrancado la puerta corrediza y sintió como su yôki latía con fuerza. Frente a él estaban los cuerpos de su amada e hijo rodeados por un gran charco de sangre.

Se acercó a ellos con paso lento mientras desenvainaba a Tenseiga. Todavía no había llegado la hora de ellos y de eso se encargaría él. Se paró frente a los cuerpos y entrecerró los ojos. Los demonios del más allá estaban encadenando las almas de sus seres más queridos para llevárselos al otro mundo. De un golpe preciso con la espada, desaparecieron y con ellos, ambos corazones volvieron a empezar a latir.

El pequeño cuerpo que había entre los brazos de Izayoi empezó a removerse y a lloriquear. Y pocos segundos después, los brazos de la princesa buscaron al pequeño para reconfortarlo. La mujer empezó a escudriñar el lugar donde encontraba y se encontró con un par de ojos dorados que la miraban con cariño.

—Inutaisho, has venido. Sabía que vendrías a salvarnos—. Suspiró mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Izayoi se incorporó lentamente hasta sentarse, teniendo cuidado del bebé que había entre sus brazos. Antes de poder levantarse del lecho, sintió como una tela roja se posaba sobre sus hombros y unos fuertes brazos la alzaba en volandas.

De un salto calculado, el Lord salió por una de las puertas que daban al patio trasero, hacia la espesura del bosque. El aire cortaba sus ropas mientras la luna iluminaba su camino. Sería una preciosa imagen, si no fuese por el kimono femenino teñido de sangre y las flechas incrustadas en el cuerpo masculino.

Detrás de ellos, el castillo en el que se habían conocido, el que contuvo muchos recuerdos felices, comenzaba a arder.

Las llamas lo consumirían todo.

Depositó con suavidad los pies de ella sobre la tierra húmeda y se alzó para quedar frente a ellos. Su princesa, la mujer más hermosa que jamás había conocido y el hijo de ambos. Alzó una de sus garras para apartar la manta que rodeaba al pequeño. Un pequeño rostro, con los mismos ojos dorados que él y unas diminutas orejas caninas sobre la cabeza.

Era todo lo que podía pedir un yôkai como él. Era el momento más feliz de su vida.

—Inuyasha

Izayoi miró con duda a Inutaisho y le pidió que volviese a repetirlo. El inuyôkai la cubrió aún más con la tela de rata de fuego y chocó suavemente su frente con la de la princesa.

—Nuestro pequeño, su nombre es Inuyasha—. Dijo con su profunda voz.

Izayoi le dirigió una dulce sonrisa y miró al bebé que tenía entre sus brazos, mientras lo llamaba por su nombre.

—No la mereces, bestia—. Exclamó una voz detrás de ellos. El samurai que había jurado protegerla, estaba allí con intención de traicionarla una vez más—. Por eso, hoy morirás aquí, aunque me cueste la vida, demonio.

Inutaisho la besó una última vez y se giró hacia el peligro. Sabía que hoy sería el día de su muerte, pero no la de Izayoi e Inuyasha, de eso se encargaría él. Inspiró por última vez el dulce aroma de ella y el de su cachorro. Caminó a paso decidido hacia su adversario.

Sin volverse atrás.


End file.
